As wie Gold
by gemini in tauro
Summary: [Canon Divergence] [30D] Al abrir los ojos, Kanon se da cuenta de que ya no se encuentra en Cabo Sunión, y sólo puede llegar a una conclusión lógica. (Radamanthys/Kanon)
1. Tiempo

**Título:** As wie Gold (como oro).

 **Resumen:** Al abrir los ojos, Kanon se da cuenta de que ya no se encuentra en Cabo Sunión, y sólo puede llegar a una conclusión lógica.

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje Vulgar, Mild Violence, Canon Divergence.

 **Tipo:** Angst, Canon Divergence, Romance.

 **Pareja principal:** Radamanthys/Kanon.

 **Personajes:** Kanon, Radamanthys, Hades, Pandora, Lune, Shion, Aioros, Orfeo.

 **Estado:** Completo [30/30]. Drabbles de 500 palabras.

 **Comentarios:** Fic mudado. Escrito en marzo de este año, otro 30 del foro SSY. El título sale de una canción titulada "Du lügst so schön" y debería ser "Es wie Gold", pero en ese entonces mi auditivo de alemán era pésimo. Así se quedó el título.

* * *

[As wie Gold]

#01 | Tiempo

"Te odio, Saga."

Cuando su mente perdió la capacidad de medir el tiempo, se permitió relajarse y respirar.

O, más bien, soltar un último suspiro.

De esa forma era más sencillo; el agua de Cabo Sunión no era tan reacia con él y poco a poco se iba relajando, haciéndose más pacífica y permitiéndole, por fin, descansar. Lo último que pudo sentir antes de sumirse en la inconsciencia era el brío de agua salada en su boca.

Eso, junto a la sensación de libertad.

Kanon no esperaba realmente un recibimiento lindo en el más allá–honestamente, no estaba del todo seguro qué se encontraría en el más allá. ¿Vería el Inframundo del Partenón griego? ¿O vería el Inframundo según Dante? ¿Cuál de los dos, si no era un creyente cristiano y había perdido la fe en Athena y su oh gloriosa llegada?

Odiaba al mundo. Odiaba al maldito Patriarca, a su estúpida regla de los gemelos del tercer templo (lo habían obligado a leer mucha historia de los caballeros en su tiempo libre, ¿y qué es lo que había aprendido? Sólo los malditos gemelos de géminis se regían con esa regla). Odiaba a Athena, por reencarnar y necesitar de niñeras que le cuidaran cada doscientos años.

Odiaba a Saga. Se odiaba a sí mismo.

Cuando el sabor de agua de mar estuvo a punto de subsidir en su boca, sus sentidos comenzaron a despertar nuevamente, y aunque inconsciente, comenzó a toser, quitándose toda el agua posible de la boca.

Apenas abrir los ojos, notó que el Inframundo era casi como los dibujos de las enormes enciclopedias que el viejo le ponía a leer.

Sintió algo picoteándole la espalda, el tiempo se le congeló al escuchar voces.

—Levántate —dijo una de las presencias—. Te llevaremos con uno de los jueces. Anda, no tengo tu tiempo.

A pesar de saber de su realidad, todavía le era imposible asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, el morir a sus catorce años no había estado dentro de sus planes.

—Deberían dejarme aquí, no tengo moneda para pagar el viaje.

La segunda presencia, la que hasta ahora no había hablado, sonrió. Eran intangibles, se dio cuenta Kanon. Por un momento, se preguntó si al llegar al Inframundo habría perdido la capacidad de la vista; después había descartado la posibilidad. Veía y escuchaba la marea del Aqueronte. Veía a las almas a la orilla del río llorar su lamento eterno. Se veía a sí mismo, tan frágil y desnutrido por tres noches de encierro.

—El señor Hades dijo que eras un caballero de Athena, que quería tratar contigo especialmente —finalmente habló el segundo—. Siéntete orgulloso, uno de los tres jueces te escoltará personalmente.

"¿Qué? ¿Temen que escape?"

Kanon pensó aquello irónico. ¿No lo veían? Él sólo era el hermano del caballero de géminis, ¿qué podría hacer?

—¿Me encadenarán, acaso? —retó, no sabiendo exactamente si estaba en postura de andarse con sus moños.

Ahí es cuando él entró.

—Sólo si te portas mal.

Radamanthys.


	2. Herida

[As wie Gold]

#02 | Herida

No sabía cómo, sólo lo sabía.

—Levántate ya, hombre. Ni yo ni el señor Hades tenemos tu tiempo.

¿Habría sido por los libros de Shion sobre los espectros y sus apariencias?

—¡El señor Radamanthys dijo que te levantes!

Con suerte logró evadir el golpe dirigido por uno de los espectros (ahora ya tangibles) y continuó viendo al juez. Este le sostuvo la mirada por dos segundos y medio antes de asumir que no valía la pena continuar viéndole.

Chasqueó la lengua.

—No sé realmente qué es lo que busca el señor Hades con este mequetrefe. Cárguenlo, yo no pienso manchar mis manos con alguien tan estúpido que no sabe ni cómo responder apropiadamente.

Kanon sentía su orgullo herido con cada palabra que salía del espectro. ¿Qué tan inutil lo creía? ¿Qué tan mal creía que los caballeros rendían? Sí, es verdad, no estaba destinado a portar la armadura de su hermano, ni ninguna en realidad. Sin embargo, eso no le daba derecho a alguien que no comprendía la situación en la que estaba dentro (en especial a alguien tan irritante como a aquél rubio cejudo) de comentar.

Y demostró su disgusto hacia tal comportamiento escupiéndole en la cara.

La cara Radamanthys no demostró nada en específico, pero al quitarse la saliva del rostro le observó con aquéllos ojos felinos suyos (¿cómo podía alguien humano tener unos ojos tan fluorescentes como los suyos? ¿Por qué eran amarillos, de entre tantos colores que tienen los ojos humanos para tener? La respuesta es: definitivamente, no uno común) y pareció querer lanzarle mil ataques. Hubo algo que lo detuvo, sin embargo, una especie de revelación.

Segundos después, Kanon sintió un dolor palpitante atravesar su estómago. Al bajar la vista se dio cuenta de que el otro le había asestado tremendo puñetazo. Sintió el aire abandonar sus pulmones, y la bilis subir. Escupió un poco.

—Te dije que no desobedecieras.

Sin embargo, no parecía enojado con el comportamiento de Kanon. No al menos al grado que se le habría esperado con semejante humillación que le metió el gemelo. Incluso los esbirros que tenía parecían confundidos con su falta de reacción, incluso, si se atrevía a decirlo, temerosos de que fuera a reaccionar después con ellos o alguna cosa. Con eso, Kanon dedujo que era impredecible, pero no tanto.

—Perdone, su alteza —respondió, en un tono obviamente sarcástico—. Disculpe a este idiota, que no sabe dar el respeto que se debe a cada persona. Es que eso es lo que se me enseñó en mi casa.

Claro, porque alguien le enseñó algo en su casa. Si era sincero consigo mismo, el Patriarca parecía aparecer frente a él por pura obligación, y Saga se pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo entrenando o haciendo quién sabe qué cosas con Aioros (travesuras al viejo no), así que la mayor parte de su tiempo se la pasaba solo. Leía, cuando ocasionalmente le traían libros, y cuando podía estar tranquilo.

Radamanthys sonrió.

—El señor Hades hará que aprendas, entonces.


	3. Lluvia

[As wie Gold]  
#03 | Lluvia

Caminar sobre el Inframundo le hacía sentirse como dentro de la obra de Dante. Era curiosísimo para él, ¿a quién podría decirle que la muerte era de esta forma? ¿Quién le creería, de los vivos, si fuera a aparecérseles y comentarles de la experiencia que era el morir para aparecer en ése lugar, tan hórrido y hermoso?

—Sigue caminando, todavía nos queda un buen trecho para llegar al atajo —dijo Radamanthys, haciendo que Kanon parara su lluvia de pensamientos pseudo-filosóficos.

—Aguanta un segundo en lo que sigo mi poesía mental barata —respondió con una sonrisa (estaría en el infierno, y estaría muerto, _pero qué vivo_ se sentía sacando al otro de sus casillas) al tiempo que se acomodaba los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Radamanthys soltó un suspiro.

—Serás bruto y lo que le sigue. Ya veo por qué ninguna armadura del ejército ateniense te escogió.

Hace un segundo estaba a buen paso, pero al siguiente Radamanthys se encontraba en el suelo, derribado por un furibundo adolescente.

—¿Y tú qué sabes, de la armadura que era mi destino? _Nada_. Eso sabes —era casi cómico: él vestido con sus ropas de civil, todavía escurriendo agua que ya no sentía, encima de un general de alto rango (no cualquier persona dentro del ejército de su enemigo proclamado, uno de los tres jueces), utilizando una voz que según él era amenazadora y que debía verse como un maullido de gato para el otro.

Radamanthys le observó aburrido.

—¿Ya terminaste de llorar? He dicho que todavía tenemos un trecho por recorrer. El señor Hades no espera a nadie.

Aunque reticente, Kanon se le quitó de encima. Era orgulloso mas no idiota. Sabía cuándo debía retroceder y cuándo no, aunque todavía tenía ganas de lanzarle mil expletivos (había visto la palabra de pura casualidad en uno de los libros del Patriarca, le vino a la mente y tuvo sentido finalmente).

Debería esperar, aparentemente. No supo en qué punto, pero los otros dos espectros que los seguían, dejaron de hacerlo.

Llegaron, para fortuna suya, al lugar donde aparentemente estaba Hades. Era un gran edificio, y dentro de este estaba una niña no mayor a cinco años leyendo a quien dedujo ser el rey del Inframundo.

El tipo parecía tener la misma edad que Kanon mismo, y estaba impasible ante la lectura de la nena.

—Radamanthys, finalmente llegas. Se puede saber, ¿qué ha sido lo que tomó tanto tiempo?

Kanon estaba preparado para la respuesta que lo sentenciaría.

—Había almas adheridas a este… chico, tuve que quitárselas de encima a la fuerza. Es por eso que se presenta de esta forma.

El menor no preguntó por qué lo había protegido. ¿Qué es lo que tenía en mente? Sea como sea, parecía que aquello satisfizo a Hades, quien se había levantado de su asiento y comenzó a examinar a Kanon detenidamente. Al geminiano la sensación le era extraña, la de ser observado de forma tan atenta por alguien que aparentaba su misma edad.

—Puedes irte, Radamanthys.

. .

* * *

 **Como nota adicional** , aclaro que por las reacciones de los jueces en Hades Chapter, me da la sensación de que Hades se había pasado los años con la apariencia que tenía en... Hades Chapter (la de Shun a los 14 años) así que con eso me manejo (aún cuando Kanon tenga 14 y los caballeros de bronce apenas estén gestándose).


	4. Pelea

[As wie Gold]  
#04 | Pelea

Radamanthys salió de ahí, y toda la atención de Kanon se redirige automáticamente a Hades.

Su rostro fue lo primero en lo que se posaron sus ojos al darse cuenta de frente a quién estaba; aunado al notar que, para tener cientos de años y haber batallado cientos de batañas, no lucía mayor que él.

—Pareces una niña —no pudo evitar decir. La niña de cabellos púrpura-negro le observó escandalizada.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así del señor Hades?! —cubriéndose la boca con las manos, plantándose entre él y el aparente Dios—. ¡Y le hablaste en informal! ¡Te ordeno que le pidas disculpas!

—Inténtalo, orejona —retó.

Para no hacer la pelea más larga, Hades se arrodilló a su altura, puso una mano gentil en su hombro y negó con la cabeza (Kanon no podía encontrar más que frialdad mal disimulada en todo el gesto).

—No es necesario, Pandora. Por favor, retírate.

La niña le dirigió una mirada asesina a Kanon antes de realizar una reverencia innecesaria.

—Sí, señor Hades.

Pandora se fue a la parte que estaba detrás de las cortinas (¿qué habría detrás? Kanon se preguntaba). Hades se irguió y lo observó con cuidado.

—Se ve muy pequeña para ser una concubina —musitó Kanon (de mala leche), logrando que el dios rodara sus ojos.

—Es mi hermana.

—¿Y cuándo eso ha detenido a un dios?

Este hombre era mucho más difícil de leer que Radamanthys, eso es seguro. Su rostro de doppel era muy engañoso, y Kanon casi podría decir que era sólo….

—Esta no es la apariencia de tu verdadero cuerpo, ¿o sí?

Una sonrisa sardónica apareció en los labios del dios.

—No, no lo es. Bien hecho —comenzó a caminar alrededor de Kanon, inspeccionándolo mejor. El menor quería comentar, decir que no le gustaba y que dejara, pero la presencia del hombre se imponía y le decía _no, haz lo que digo_ mientras continuaba viéndolo—. Escuché decir que querías traicionar a Athena.

—No me interesa proteger a una hija de papi —se encogió de hombros, intentando parecer casual, disimular el ligero nervio que se le retorcía. Esto parecía ser lo que nombraban los civiles "entrevista de trabajo"—. No está entre mis planes ser niñera de una mocosa malcriada.

Hades asintió con la cabeza, procesando su respuesta. No parecía del todo de acuerdo, sin embargo, estaba consciente de que al ser un humano no podía cambiar su forma de pensar (es un ser autónomo de influencias externas).

—Entonces te propongo un trato…

—Kanon —el decir el nombre en voz alta era extraño. En su vida se había presentado a sí mismo, y difícilmente había tenido que decir su nombre (había días, incluso, en los que lo olvidaba).

—Verás, conforme pasaban tus días en Cabo Sunión, la súrplice de Bennu comenzaba a adquirir más fuerza, y a despertar de su letargo. Entre mis dos consejeros y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que debieras ser tú quien la portara.

Kanon musitó.

—¿Qué dices?

Sonrió.

—Acepto.

. .

* * *

Sí, esos dos consejeros son Thanatos e Hypnos. Sí, la armadura no es una elección fresca, pero no sabía cuál otra darle.;; Como sea, espero que esto haya quedado bien.~ (kinda)


	5. Cinco

[As wie Gold]  
#05 | Cinco

—Es aquí.

Pandora se detuvo en frente de una puerta, abriéndola para que Kanon pudiera admirar el interior.

(Era casi cómico, el cómo la niña fungía de anfitriona a alguien que tenía tres veces su edad.)

—El señor Hades no gusta salir mucho del Inframundo, pero permite a aquellos que son sus súbditos y que no adoran el lugar quedarse en la mansión Heinstein —explicó la niña—. Se me han dado órdenes de escoltarte aquí, mas no de mostrarte la mansión. Radamanthys se ha ofrecido a ser tu nana.

Kanon asintió levemente, pensativo. Su cuerpo todavía intentaba adaptarse a estar vivo de nuevo (una cosa es la experiencia en el Inframundo y otra era tocar tierra nuevamente), así que sus movimientos eran torpes, como los de Pandora.

—Mi obligación termina aquí, con permiso.

Kanon no se sentía mal por la forma tan cortante en la que la nena había hablado con él. Ni siquiera se sentía mal por la forma tan brabucona con la que la había tratado en su primer encuentro. Sería la hermana de Hades, pero era una niña mimada y berrinchuda. En ese aspecto, le recordaba mucho a lo poco que había visto de Athena durante los tres días en los que había descendido.

Se sentó en la cama, pensando por un segundo. La cabeza le daba vueltas, se sentía diez veces más ligera de lo que la recordaba, y había definitivamente algo extraño en él.

Quizás fuera la sensación distinta que tenía de con su cuerpo. Era completamente entendible, en el Inframundo no lo sentía diferente, ya que en teoría estaba muerto. Ahora, sin embargo, estaba de regreso y pagando la factura.

Con su mano se masajeó el hombro contrario, intentando hacer que sus músculos finalmente despertaran de su letargo. Estuvo así alrededor de cinco minutos, parando al escuchar toqueteos en la puerta. Se levantó y su sorpresa no pudo ser escondida.

—El señor Hades mencionó pertinente que cambiaras tu ropa.

Y aunque no le importaba en lo más mínimo, Kanon habló.

—Gracias.

Radamanthys rodó los ojos. —No te creas tan importante, sucede que tengo ropa de tu talla.

Kanon se dio cuenta, entonces, que Radamanthys lucía mucho más joven ahora. Tardó un par de segundos en caer.

—Traes ropas de civil.

—¿Esperabas que tuviera la súrplice pegada con pegamento?

Aunque sorprendido por el aparente humor del juez, negó con la cabeza.

—Hay libros sobre las otras batallas en el Santuario. Hay… imágenes de todas tus encarnaciones anteriores, pinturas. En ninguna de ellas te has quitado la vestidura de Wyvern.

Radamanthys estuvo por comentar, pero se detuvo a mitad de la oración, analizando.

—No es como que vaya a visitar a Athena para tomar una taza de té.

Kanon rodó los ojos.

—No sólo viniste por las ropas, ¿o sí?

Radamanthys negó. Apuntó un dedo hacia Kanon.

—Aunque no hayas sido caballero de Athena en ninguna de sus modalidades, fuiste parte del Santuario. El señor Hades parece confiar en ti, pero es quizás el único.

. .

* * *

Me confié de mi habilidad para microrrelatos y estuve a punto de pasarme de la cantidad máxima de palabras así que lo tuve que cortar ahí (pero sepan que viene otro diálogo de Rada y que la conversación apenas comenzó).

Ay, Pandora nena se me hace tan mona. Me duele mucho tener que escribir a Kanon portándose grosero con ella. Pero bueno, ya pasamos esto.

Baibai.~


	6. Pequeño

[As wie Gold]  
#06 | Pequeño

»Traiciona al señor Hades, y hasta el mítico Sísifo tendrá lástima de tu alma. Su castigo no sería nada comparado al tuyo.

Kanon no le tenía miedo a las amenazas de Radamanthys. Si mal no recordaba, había sido derrotado en la anterior guerra santa por un caballero dorado de (casi) la misma edad que él (Kanon) tenía.

Sin embargo, una pequeña pisca de respeto hacia el Wyvern surgió dentro de él. No es como que lo fuera a decir en voz alta, _por obvias razones_ , pero la lealtad que le tenía a su Dios le era envidiable a Kanon.

¿Y él a quién le tenía lealtad?

A nadie. A nadie más que a sí mismo, al menos.

Parpadeo, fingiendo que aquél tren de pensamientos no había surcado su cabeza.

—¿Ya acabaste de llorar?

Internamente estaba regocijándose. Y _oh la cara de Radamanthys_ al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. No era magnífica, era _**épica**_. Su rostro se mantuvo libre de expresiones, algo que no sabía si agradecer o no. Al final Radamanthys pareció componerse de su retalia (recibiendo su propia medicina, Kanon había extrañado hacerle cosas así a Saga) y sacudir la cabeza.

—Qué maduro.

—Aquí Pandora mencionó que te habías ofrecido a darme un recorrido por el lugar —sonrió de lado—. ¿Tan rápido sucumbiste a mis encantos?

(¿Dijo que se divertía antes? Oh, ahora definitivamente se entretenía viendo la cara de Radamanthys.)

El otro por su parte se alejó de la puerta, dando una media vuelta.

—Mañana a las ocho comienza tu entrenamiento. Asegúrate de ser puntual —giró ligeramente su cabeza, para que pudiera ver lo amenazadora que lucía su mirada—; así como el señor Hades, yo tampoco tolero la impuntualidad.

No fue sino hasta que se metió en otra habitación que el cerebro de Kanon procesó (muy lentamente) el contexto de la frase de Radamanthys.

¿Éste lo iba a entrenar?

Huh, aparentemente Hades realmente confiaba en él. Sólo quedaba ver qué le esperaba en los entrenamientos.

* * *

Nada bueno, de seguro.

O al menos, esa es la conclusión a la que llegó después de recibir un octavo puñetazo de parte de Radamanthys en menos de quince minutos.

—¿Realmente es eso todo lo que puedes hacer? Vamos, ni siquiera me estoy esforzando.

Y por octava vez, rodó los ojos.

—He notado que eres muy vocal a la hora del entrenamiento.

Y por octava vez, Radamanthys le sonrió sardónico.

—Viene con el título. ¿No has oído hablar del Guiverno, acaso?

Kanon le observó, después de unos segundos se encogió vagamente. No lo comentó en voz alta, pero le sorprendía lo desinhibido que era en los entrenamientos. Es decir, no sonreía de alegría, pero las sonrisas que le dirigía eran bastante interesantes.

—No mucho, ¿no es el ave ésa inglesa?

—No es _ésa ave inglesa_. Es… —movió sus manos de una forma en la que parecía querer explicarse—... un dragón, el Guiverno.

—¿Y no es inglés o qué?

Radamanthys rodó los ojos.

—¿Listo para continuar el entrenamiento?

. .

* * *

Admito que me entretuve bastante con el fanservice en este drabble o al menos un teaser de fanservice... o lo que sea. El punto es que me gustó cómo quedó este drabble, y que a diferencia de los otros 5 ya va para un lado (bueno, los otros también iban, pero avanzaba taaaaaan lento).

 **Aunque no lo parezca** , la palabra pequeño aparece... en algún punto.


	7. Infancia

[As wie Gold]  
#07 | Infancia (500 p.)

"Shion dijo que soy el mayor."

* * *

Kanon llevaba ya una semana en la mansión Heinstein. Seguía sin acostumbrarse del todo, al concepto de volver a la vida.

No es como si estuviera acostumbrado más al estar muerto, pero al menos sabía que ya le esperaba. Al volver, sin embargo (a estar en el plano de los vivos), no tenía idea de qué es lo que hacía.

—Hmmm, ya ví por qué no rindes en el entrenamiento.

Pudo sentir la presencia de Radamanthys incluso desde siete metros de distancia, pero no hizo señas de saber que estaba ahí apenas puso un pie.

—Buenas noches a ti también, Radamanthys. ¿Disfrutas el aire nocturno como yo, o simplemente te gusta joderme?

Antes de saberlo, tenía a Radamanthys a su lado, viendo tras la ventana.

—Admito que disfrutaría ver las estrellas si no tuviera que levantarme temprano todos los días para patearte el trasero.

Kanon sonrió con sorna.

—Qué romántico.

Como Radamanthys parecía no tragarse el "me gusta el aire nocturno" soltó un suspiro.

—Me sobrevino un recuerdo de mi infancia. Pensé en… cuando llegó Saga y me dijo que Shion ya no quería entrenarme, puesto que la constelación de géminis no me tenía bajo su resguardo —no entendía cómo una semana de convivencia lo hacía lo suficientemente abierto con el otro como para comentarle esto, pero ahí estaba, hablando boludeces—. Es irónico, el cómo las estrellas pueden joder o congratular el destino de alguien. ¿Sabías que los gemelos en la antigua Grecia eran enviados de los dioses?

Radamanthys no respondía. A Kanon le agradaba eso del otro; probablemente le juzgaba, pero era en su mente, no en voz alta. Le gustaba que no dijera eufemismos (eso lo aprendió leyendo otra de las enciclopedias del viejo), ni palabras bonitas para aliviarlo. Kanon no las necesitaba.

—Hay otras culturas que opinan distinto —continuó—; otras que sacrifican a uno, al que tachan de débil.

—No que me interese —interrumpió Radamanthys, en ese tono condescendiente suyo—, pero ¿eras tú enfermizo?

Kanon soltó una risa seca.

—Con o sin armadura de Athena, soy mucho más fuerte y más poderoso de lo que Saga podría soñar. Mientras que Saga estuvo enfermo de catarro todo un mes, yo estaba completamente aliviado a los tres días.

Radamanthys se alejó un par de pasos.

—Ahora que estoy aquí, noto que quizás podría haber sido influencia del señor Hades.

No parecía molestarle ni dolerle este conocimiento. Ni siquiera parecía alegrarle, más bien parecía… aceptarlo, como si fuera el factor faltante de su hipótesis científica. La pieza perdida del rompecabezas.

Radamanthys sacudió la cabeza.

—Te recomiendo dormir temprano, mañana te esperan más palizas.

Pero Kanon siguió ahí, meditando.

* * *

"¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¡Ni tú ni yo lo sabíamos! ¿Cómo podría él, si ni siquiera nos vio nacer?"

"Duh, estrellas."

* * *

Cerró los ojos. Aspiró profundo.

* * *

"Bueno, eso significa que ya no tengo la obligación de cuidar de ti."

"Nope, es mi trabajo ahora."

* * *

Se encaminó a su habitación, y dando un portazo fue a dormir.


	8. Flojo

[As wie Gold]  
#08 | Flojo

El día siguiente no hubo entrenamiento. Kanon se extrañó al ver a Radamanthys levantarse tarde (un concepto alien, vaya), y aún más ver que cuando él ya casi terminaba con su desayuno cuando éste apenas se estaba levantando.

—Hoy tengo unos asuntos que resolver en las prisiones —mencionó sin siquiera saludarle—, los he estado posponiendo durante toda la semana pero creo que ya es hora de que me encargue de todo eso. Hay una biblioteca del otro lado, y si quieres puedes entrenar por ti mismo. Sólo no te alejes de los territorios Heinstein si no quieres volverte ceniza. ¿Algo que no haya quedado claro?

Kano rodó los ojos. No podía quitarse la sensación de que Radamanthys parecía hablarle cual niño pequeño. ¿Que si no sabía lo que pasaba si se salía de los territorios Heinstein? La bonita cara de Hades se lo había repetido antes de salir de su Trono, muchas gracias (incluso en su primera noche se lo había repetido a través de una pesadilla en la que aparentaba deshacerse. El señor Hades tan amable que era, también le dio la posibilidad de sentir cómo su cuerpo se deshacía con cada segundo).

Radamanthys no parecía realmente convencido de este comportamiento, así que dio un par de aplausos en frente de Kanon, quien respondió muy reticente "sí, mami" y se alejó, en busca de la biblioteca que tanto presumía.

* * *

—Siguiente, por favor.

Rodando los ojos, cambió de hoja y observó debajo del atrio. El alma frente a él lucía tan triste y floja. Si Radamanthys no estuviera acostumbrado a verles de esa forma, habría tenido un ápice de piedad. Ahora no podían serle más indiferentes sus destinos (posiblemente se debiera a los cuatro años que llevaba ya en esta vida, o tal vez fueran las memorias de sus anteriores reencarnaciones las que le hicieron insensible), y verlos de esa forma no hacían más que provocarle un bostezo.

—Hmm, interesante —dijo, mientras comenzaba a aparecer la vida del hombre frente a la hoja. Aparecía poco a poco, pero realmente era extensiva. ¿Qué tenían en mente los humanos, cometiendo tantos males? Ugh, con cada página que se rellenaba y él se quedaba leyendo en silencio el alma parecía asustarse cada vez más. Radamanthys finalmente dejó de observar el libro y se quedó viendo a los ojos devorados por la cólera frente a él—. Debo admitir tu ingenio, fue difícil escoger una prisión para ti, dado la… variedad de crímenes que has cometido. Sin embargo, te corresponde la séptima prisión; ahí es donde se ubica un 30 por ciento de tus crímenes.

Selló la página. —¡Siguiente!

Y esto le pasa por deberle favores a Minos. Y todo porque el señor Hades se encariñó con un peón de Athena. ¿Qué tenía de especial éste hombre?

—¿Qué sucede, Lune? —dijo sin alzar la vista. El aprendiz del otro juez hizo una leve reverencia.

—El señor Hades me mandó a relevarle, amo Radamanthys. Dijo que había algo realmente importante por discutir con usted.


	9. Primera vez

[As wie Gold]  
#09 | Primera vez

Por primera vez en toda la semana, Kanon estaba solo.

Creía que no se sentiría diferente, después de todo, la mayor parte de su tiempo en su anterior vida la había pasado en compañía de la soledad. Al sentarse en la mesa de la biblioteca, y tener frente a él un libro de leyendas… no se sentía lo mismo que cuando se mantenía horas curioseando en la biblioteca privada del patriarca (una de las pocas cosas que no odiaba de ser el gemelo no elegido) y ojeando libros que otrora le parecían realidades alternas a las que podía escapar un rato y diverger.

Ahora, sin embargo, se sentía diferente. La soledad, la que era su amiga y se sentaba a su lado y leía en silencio lo que él poco a poco descartaba; ahora le sonreía sardónica y autosatisfecha, preguntándole por qué había tardado tanto en regresar, mientras gritaba y gritaba en su oído:

"Estás solo. ¿Cómo quieres que te lo repita?"

Desafortunadamente para él, no había mucha vida en la mansión Heinstein. Durante la semana anterior casi no lo nota. Pasa su mayor parte con Radamanthys y entrenar no le ayudó con notar la falta de vida. En un inicio notó que no era necesario hacer la vajilla ni preparar la comida, asumió que Radamanthys tenía un sirviente o algo que le ayudara con esto.

Pero no. En la mansión Heinstein no había nadie más que él.

(Nadie más que él y su soledad.)

Después de darse cuenta de lo obviamente emo que sonaba eso se reprendió a sí mismo. No era una persona depresiva, no al menos a voluntad.

Simplemente… no tenía muchas personas con quiénes hablar.

Soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza. Dejó a un lado el libro que había estado leyendo y se alzó de su asiento.

Repentinamente un pensamiento vago vino a su cabeza. Realmente quería salir de los territorios Heinstein, aún cuando sabía de las consecuencias que podría traer.

Y viviendo viejas memorias, recordó un viejo cuento de hadas sobre una chica común y corriente casándose con un hada. La chica, sintiendo nostalgia de su viejo hogar, le pidió que le permitiera regresar a su casa. Su esposo lo había permitido, y le había entregado un caballo.

Su condición para permitirle ir, sin embargo, era muy costosa.

No podía descender del caballo, puesto que si lo hacía, sus piernas se volverían tan pesadas como plomo y no podría regresar con su esposo.

El cómo terminaba la historia era auto-explicatorio. Hasta cierto punto, le recordaba a Kanon sobre el mito de Orfeo y Eurídice. Al menos el aspecto en que se quedaban ahí en su sitio, atrapados eternamente.

Tomando un vaso con jugo de naranja, Kanon analizó ése recuerdo. Podría ser un cuento de hadas, pero su 'vida' tenía bastantes paralelos con esto.

Excepto que Kanon no era tan estúpido como para descender del caballo.

Y que tampoco tenía un caballo del que descender.

A menos que su compañerismo con Radamanthys lo fuera.

. .

* * *

¿Alguien pidió Angst y shitty poetry para llevar? Well, tenía que incluirlo en alguna parte del fic.

Recuerdo tener un compendio de cuentos de hadas en el que venía el que Kanon mencionaba; fui obligada a donarlo y ya no sé qué ha sido de él, pero bueno.


	10. Mito

[As wie Gold]  
#10 | Mito

"Yo soy el pájaro Bennu, el ba de Ra, el guía de los dioses en la Duat."  
—El Libro de los muertos.

* * *

Kanon recordaba vagamente la leyenda que rodeaba su súrplice. Al inicio, cuando Shion le había puesto a estudiar las armaduras de varios ejércitos, era ésa precisamente a la que menos le había prestado atención, adjuntando que "ni un mito griego representaba. ¿Qué sentido tenía estudiarla?

Emitió una pequeña risa, qué irónico era el destino.

Se movió por la biblioteca, con la esperanza de encontrar algo de información respecto al mito que rodeaba su súrplice.

Veamos. Es una ave egipcia; ese aspecto lo tenía completamente dominado. Es la representación de la muerte y se decía que venía de "iluminar" la oscuridad; en ese aspecto podía decir que lo comparaba con su contraparte helénica (el ave Fénix), y que le era fácil de identificar.

¿Qué más?

Casi seis años después, y todavía no le encontraba el encanto al Bennu.

Se dio de topes contra el escritorio, no podía creerlo.

—Kanon, el señor Hades requiere tu presencia en su salón. Inmediatamente —se escuchó la mandona voz de Pandora desde detrás del mayor. Soltó un suspiro, se giró y asintió con la cabeza.

—Iré inmediatamente, Pandora —respondió. La niña parecía lo suficientemente satisfecha con su respuesta, así que se fue de la estancia, con la idea de que vendría detrás de él (si es que quería estar a tiempo para leerle a Hades como lo hacía cada día).

Una vez acostumbrado a los pasillos, atajos y paisajes del Inframundo, para Kanon no era nada del otro mundo (sí, realmente hizo una mala broma al respecto) el recorrer las prisiones y escuchar a las personas andar de miserables y pagar sus deudas por la eternidad.

Tal como lo había predicho, la nena se había ido detrás de él, y había hecho un par de comentarios de lado (Kanon entendía ese aspecto, cuando era niño tampoco soportaba la idea de caminar en silencio, así que no le hacía burla por eso) en el camino. Aparentemente se acercaba su cumpleaños, y parecía completamente emocionada por ello. Al escuchar la fecha en la que la nena cumplía años, Kanon se preguntaba si realmente había pasado sólo una semana, o si el tiempo había fluido más rápidamente. Se lo preguntaría después a Radamanthys.

Y hablando del Guiverno. Apenas poner un pie dentro del salón del Trono de Hades se encontró con la mirada confundida del juez, quien parecía entender menos la situación que él mismo.

—Me alegra que hayas obedecido a Pandora —fue el saludo que le ofreció el dios. Kanon rodó internamente los ojos, pero se mantuvo atento por si al dios se le ocurría preguntarle algo más. Al ver que tenía su completa atención, Hades procedió—. Verás, hoy llegaron un par de almas… absolutamente interesantes. Aqueronte está ocupado en estos momentos, atendiendo unos pendientes en Mnemósine, así que no puede transportar almas a través del Aqueronte. Sin embargo, tú como portador de Bennu, puedes cruzarlos. Radamanthys se encargará de enjuiciarlos y situarlos en la prisión correspondiente, tu trabajo es sencillo.

»¿Quedó claro?

—Como el agua, señor.

. .

* * *

Me faltan un par de drabbles antes del Timeskip que tenía planeado, juju.


	11. Postre

[As wie Gold]  
#11 | Postre

La sensación de la armadura sobre su cuerpo le era alien.

No sabía si se podía comparar a portar con una armadura de cualquier otro tipo, ya que no tenía realmente conocimiento empírico sobre la sensación. Aun a pesar de eso, con la armadura puesta y su cosmo ya medianamente desarrollado (con el plus de energía que el servirle al señor Hades le proporcionaba) se sentía completamente preparado para lo que sea que tuviera que hacer.

Se giró a Radamanthys, y buscó sus ojos, como si esperara su aprobación.

El juez le observó por unos segundos, ojeó la súrplice y el cómo le quedaba a su cuerpo.

—Ahora sí pareces un miembro del ejército de Hades —fue su "aprobación", mientras asentía con la cabeza y le dirigía una media sonrisa. Hizo una seña con la mano para que bajara del monte de donde había obtenido su armadura (venga, que estaban esparcidas por todo el Inframundo) y seguir con su camino—. Si haces el trabajo de hoy correctamente, quizá piense en la idea de ordenarte un postre.

La duda del día anterior (sobre cómo aparecía la comida en la mansión, quién cocinaba, recogía los platos, etcétera) había surcado su cabeza nuevamente. Estuvo realmente tentado a preguntarle el cómo de las cosas, pero se detuvo, notando que quizás no era el momento más oportuno, con eso de la "misión súper secreta de Hades".

En vez de eso, se concentró más en el paisaje. No recordaba mucho de los territorios cercanos al Aqueronte, algo que se le hacía extrañísimo, dado que no había pasado realmente tanto tiempo desde que había aparecido ahí. No era realmente su culpa, supuso después de sopesarlo unos segundos; su estadía en esa área había sido muy superficial, y al haber tomado el atajo no había visto mucho de los alrededores.

—¿Y cómo se supone que lleve a las almas al otro lado del Aqueronte? ¿Utilizo las alas de la súrplice y me los llevo cargando? ¿O cómo?

Oye Radamanthys, para con la mirada asesina. Era una pregunta real y tangible. Kanon realmente no tenía idea de qué hacer con exactitud. En la biblioteca del Patriarca no había libros sobre cómo eran las cosas en el Inframundo, más allá de ligeras habladurías sobre el terreno. Además, los caballeros de cáncer no hablaban sobre sus técnicas a nadie, deja de lado explicar cómo era el Yomotsu. Eran demasiado secretos en ese aspecto. ¿Cómo se suponía que se preparara para lo que hay después de la vida?

El Guiverno rodó los ojos, notando con desazón que Kanon no le tomaba el pelo, por primera vez en el poco tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, y sonaba medianamente coherente (dado que no tenía mucha experiencia con el Inframundo y eso).

—Al portar la súrplice de Bennu tienes la capacidad de cruzar el Aqueronte caminando. Es difícil de explicar con palabras. Todo el que tome tu mano podrá, también —señaló con la cabeza—. Llegamos.

—¿Saga?

Frente a él: Shion y Aioros.

Confundidos.

 _Muertos._


	12. Sobrenatural

[As wie Gold]  
#12 | Sobrenatural

Kanon rodó los ojos. Shion pareció darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—Entonces Saga mentía —musitó, con un conocimiento aparentemente desconocido para Kanon (la sensación no le gustaba)—. No escapaste, tú…

—Morí —confirmó Kanon, utilizando la palabra que Shion parecía evadir con ahínco—. Morí, y tú ni siquiera lo supiste.

Se giró a Aioros. El joven caballero (si no mal recordaba había obtenido su armadura recientemente) lo observaba incrédulo (¿qué es lo que estaba pasando? ¿Qué hacía Saga ahí?), con un aura sobrenatural rodeando su cuerpo.

Pobre e inocente Aioros.

—Kanon, explícame qué sucedió. Quiero entenderlo —ordenó Shion, con el tono más suave que en su vida le había escuchado hablarle.

El Bennu se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué tengo que reportarme contigo? Nadie sabía de mi existencia, y las únicas dos personas que parecían hacerlo nunca me consideraron como algo más allá de un estorbo. ¿Cómo está Saga, viejo? ¿Celebrando el que finalmente se deshizo de mí?

Aunque Aioros todavía no parecía creer lo que sus ojos veían, le dirigió a Shion una mirada cómplice, y este la reciprocó.

Kanon frunció el ceño.

—Hmm. Bueno, si así lo prefieres —hizo una seña de que no le interesaba—. Entrenaba con Saga, y en broma sugerí matar a Athena. Era, pues, una broma —ver las expresiones horrorizadas de los caballeros no le causó el menor efecto—. Saga no pareció tomarlo de ese modo, y me encerró en la prisión en Cabo Sunión.

Shion se veía menos sorprendido de lo que Aioros procesaba la información.

—Saga no regresó por mí. Ni siquiera envió a nadie para darme pan y agua, algún sustento que me mantuviera con vida —irónico, considerando que agua tenía de sobra—. Comencé a odiarlo, a él y a Athena. Resistí tres o cuatro días, no puedo recordar muy bien, en ése estado. Para el último día no podía aspirar aire sin que el agua salina y el frío me calaran en los huesos. Incluso con el poco sol que entraba era difícil secar mi ropa. Así que… me rendí. Me rendí, y fui despertado por los compinches de este idiota —señalando a Radamanthys, quien no se vio en lo absoluto afectado por el apelativo recibido—. En este mismo sitio, se me dijo mi verdadero destino —Shion todavía parecía saberlo todo. Kanon sonrió, ladino—… pero tú ya te sabes el resto de la historia, ¿no es así?

»Te pasas todo el tiempo en Star Hill. Y fuiste capaz de predecir todo… menos tu propia muerte.

Shion bajó la vista.

—Kanon, debes entender que ser Patriarca es…

—Cuando las estrellas te lo dijeron, comenzaste a evitar verme todo lo posible. No me dijiste que me temías, pero tu comportamiento era suficiente —se giró a Aioros, quien parecía querer lanzársele encima; rodó los ojos—. Para ti Shion habrá sido un santo, ¿pero sabes lo que fue para mí?

Al no recibir respuesta se acercó, y ofreció sus manos.

—El señor Hades pidió que los llevara. Tomen mis manos.

Reluctantemente, lo hicieron.

. .

* * *

Yo... no sirvo para esto del suspenso. Ni para algo que no sea el Angst barato, en realidad.

(Also, se retrasa el Timeskip del que estaba hablando en Mito.)


	13. Reconciliación

[As wie Gold]  
#13 | Reconciliación

Kanon no se imaginaba que cuando Radamanthys había dicho que podrían cruzar el Aqueronte caminando, lo diría literalmente.

A su cabeza llegó la imagen del hijo del Dios católico, y aquél pasaje de la Biblia en el que camina sobre el agua durante una tormenta. En esos momentos, Kanon bien podría ser Jesucristo.

Su anterior amargura se había aminorado un poco con esta nueva noticia, pero no dejaba de lado que todavía se sentía traicionado por Shion. ¿Qué le pasaba al creerle a Saga que había intentado escapar? Además, ¿a dónde se iría?

Sí, Shion no tenía el mejor pensamiento crítico del mundo.

Dejaron de caminar por el lago, y llegaron rápidamente a lo que (a duras penas) Kanon identificó como la Corte del Silencio. El sitio le hacía obvio honor a su nombre, puesto que no se oía ni el rasgueo de la pluma de Lune, quien en ese momento estaba a cargo de la corte. Alzó la vista, viendo a los recién llegados. Frunció el ceño, pero después de compartir una mirada inquisitiva con Radamanthys, tomó sus cosas y se fue (silenciosamente) del lugar. El juez se posicionó en el sitio que antes había ocupado el aprendiz y sacó otro enorme libro, parecido al de Lune, mientras le hizo señas a Shion de que se adelantara.

—Shion de Aries, huh —mencionó, mientras continuaba leyendo en silencio, torturando todavía más al anciano hombre—. Sí, tu nombre evoca muchos recuerdos. O bueno, quizás no tantos, pero sí que son memorables.

Siguió leyendo, haciendo como que la lectura era entretenida, cada tanto alzando una ceja, cada otro tanto, haciendo una leve mueca.

—Hmm, aparentemente nuestro señor Hades es tan misericordioso que ya les escogió una prisión —cambió de página, notando que en la siguiente venía el nombre "Aioros de Sagitario"—; a ambos.

El menor arqueó una ceja, y sin saber con exactitud cómo comportarse, dio un paso al frente.

—Disculpe, ¿pero a qué prisión sería? ¿Y por qué nosotros dos en específico? ¿Qué tenemos de importante?

Radamanthys se alzó del asiento, descendiendo tortuosamente las escaleras. Shion lo observó curiosamente, y para cuando el Guiverno estaba a la misma altura que Aioros, le sonrió, y alzó las manos, mientras procedía a explicar.

—Niño, aunque hayas vivido con la mayor de las purezas, sin haber cometido pecado alguno; en el momento en el que aceptas capacitarte para el ejército de Athena… estás destinándote a combates, muertes y sangre innecesarios. Por supuesto que hay una consecuencia. Claro, el castigo y la severidad de este depende del rango que el caballero haya obtenido. ¿No lo sabías?

Aioros pareció querer decir que no. Que no sabía. Se contuvo, todavía extrañado, sorprendido, ante todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Por supuesto que lo estaría. ¿Quién se esperaba que la experiencia después de la muerte fuera así? ¿Quién habría dicho que no podría reconciliarse con el más allá?

Aioros lo observó intensamente. Armándose de valor, tragó saliva.

—¿Y cuál sería ese castigo?

Ahí Radamanthys sonrió.


	14. Libro

[As wie Gold]  
#14 | Libro

—Sabes, Kanon, no es obligatorio el hacerte el impertérrito.

Kanon estaba entrenando con Radamanthys esa tarde. O al menos intentaba, ya que, como la primera semana de entrenamiento, éste no hacía más que fingir que esquivaba sus golpes y rodar los ojos.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Esto. No estás respondiendo satisfactoriamente, te encuentras distraído.

El Bennu se encogió de hombros. Volvió a la posición defensiva, mientras que el hombre frente a él ni siquiera se acomodó.

—Kanon, fue recientemente que te viniste a vivir aquí al Inframundo. No eres como yo que he vivido aquí toda esta vida y tengo además las memorias de mis otras reencarnaciones. Tampoco eres un dios ni un semidiós como para fingir que lo único que te interesa es subir al Olimpo y vanagloriarte. No entiendo por lo que pasas, pero el fingir que te encuentras bien no te hace bien a ti y a mí me hace perder mi tiempo.

El joven siguió sin contestarle. Observó a sus puños, fingiendo que se sentía culpable por las acusaciones de su compañero, aunque sus palabras no ayudaban a aminorar el deseo de entrenar y hacer como que los problemas no existían.

—Bueno, si estás tan terco en hacerlo, me iré a la biblioteca. Leer un libro será más productivo que fingir que entreno contigo —comenzó a alejarse, pero tan pronto estuvo lejos, se detuvo—. Si recuperas tu cordura y te sientes lo suficientemente abierto conmigo como para discutir lo que sea que te moleste de la situación, hay muchos asientos en la biblioteca.

Había algo en el tono de Radamanthys, algo en su voz (decepción,desilución, languidez), que hacía que algo en Kanon quisiera ir tras él y disculparse inmediatamente.

No fue sino hasta horas después que se atrevió a acercarse a la biblioteca, donde vio a Radamanthys, en efecto, leyendo un libro. Las letras le eran ilegibles, dado que estaba en, obviamente, un idioma que no era griego. El Guiverno parecía leerlo con tanta facilidad (a Kanon le daba la impresión de que ése mismo día lo había comenzado y por lo que podía ver ya casi lo terminaba) que supuso que era en su lengua nativa.

Fingiendo desinterés, tomó una silla lo suficientemente cerca de Radamanthys para hacerle saber de su presencia, pero lo suficientemente alejada de éste para que supiera que no estaba del todo presto para una conversación.

Radamanthys siguió con su lectura, la presencia de Kanon desapercibida.

—¿Qué dice?

Sin apuro, el Guiverno pasó un dedo por el libro, cambiando de página.

— _The importance of Being Earnest_.

—¿De impurtans ouv qué?

—La importancia de llamarse Ernesto, por Óscar Wilde —para este punto, Radamanthys ya sabía que Kanon no se iría, así que dejó el libro de lado y se fue directo al grano—. ¿Pensaste en lo que te dije?

Kanon evitó su mirada. Se acomodó el cabello un poco.

—Bueno, inevitable con siete horas sin hacer nada.

Radamanthys se veía, probablemente, más solemne.

—¿Y quieres hablar?

—...quizás.


	15. Distancia

[As wie Gold]  
#15 | Distancia

Radamanthys era mucho menos irascible después de hablar con Kanon, se dio cuenta el Bennu en el entrenamiento al día siguiente.

También lo era él mismo, aparentemente su compañero estaba en lo correcto después de todo, y necesitaba hablar al respecto.

Ése día había logrado evadir de forma satisfactoria todos los golpes de Radamanthys e incluso había podido asestarle un golpe que le doliera al Guiverno. El otro adolescente (a veces se le olvidaba que era también un adolescente, con la forma en la que se manejaba y la forma en la que su armadura le daba fornidez) le sonrió cuando sucedió.

No era una sonrisa sardónica, como le había hecho anteriormente. Tampoco era una sonrisa condescendiente, ni una fingida. Era radiante, y era genuina. Radamanthys estaba igual de emocionado por el logro que él.

Si se miraba en el ángulo adecuado, es verdad que aquello no era un gran logro. Ambos tenían una edad aproximadamente parecida, ambos llevaban entrenando casi toda su vida, siguiendo un destino predeterminado. Predestinado.

Sin embargo, después de todo lo que había pasado aquellas dos semanas en el Inframundo, se podía decir estaban contentos con el resultado.

—¿Hoy no me dirás que el Guiverno no es ésa ave inglesa? —inquirió después de unos minutos de silencio, con ambos reposando del entrenamiento. Radamanthys paseó la vista por los terrenos Heinstein, dándose la oportunidad de devorar todo con la mirada. Pareciera que el Sol sólo se escondería detrás de aquella colina a la distancia, y no que fuera la Tierra la que se moviera.

—No, creo que te has ganado el derecho de decirle como quieras —se giró para observarlo. Por un segundo, Kanon fue capaz de escrutar su alma, llegar hasta el recoveco más íntimo. Por un segundo, hubo un mutuo entendimiento entre ambos; uno único—. Hablando en serio, Kanon. Bien hecho. Quizás y después de todo, Bennu ni Hades se equivocaron contigo.

—Tomaré eso como un "hiciste bien, Kanon. Joder, me ganaste" —asintió el otro, fingiendo egpcentrismo—. Sí, creo que me puedo acostumbrar a la sensación. Mi humildad no me permitirá hacerlo fácilmente, pero lo haré.

Y, justo como si fuera el chiste más gracioso del mundo, ambos se echaron a carcajada abierta.

El siempre serio y solemne Radamanthys estaba riendo con Kanon.

(Kanon de Bennu.)

(No sólo Kanon. Kanon de Bennu.)

La sensación que le proveía el reír con Radamanthys era ligeramente distinta a la que le provocaba hacer travesuras con su hermano. Aquí se sentía, sorprendentemente, más natural.

En un momento de inspiración, se giró a su compañero. Este se giró también a verle.

—Por mucho que cebé al viejo no me respondió —dijo, buscando la curiosidad en los ojos de Radamanthys—. No me dijo qué sucedió con Saga, al final.

El brillo en los ojos del Guiverno le recordó bastante al que hubo en los ojos de Shion. Ése de saber algo que él no.

—Si quieres puedo averiguarlo por ti. Seguirá vivo, pero sus archivos están aquí.

Kanon le creyó.


	16. Animales

[As wie Gold]  
#16 | Animales

Radamanthys lo había estado observando por los últimos diez minutos.

Si era honesto consigo mismo, a Kanon no le molestaba la atención que el juez le proporcionaba, pero la sensación de tener a alguien más revoloteando por él le era.. ajena.

Lo único que recordaba de revolotear alrededor de otra persona era él mismo con su hermano, o el patriarca. Pero esos eran recuerdos lejanos, recuerdos que parecían más de hace mil vidas que de hace un par de años.

Sorprendente cómo a pesar de todo, seguía sintiéndose tan etéreo. Tan irreal.

Cuando Radamanthys se dio cuenta de que lo había encontrado observándolo desvió la vista, y actuó como que estaba concentrado en el papeleo que Hades le envió.

—¿Interesante lectura?

Radamanthys asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Cada cierto tiempo, el señor Hades me envía información de mi vida pasada. Considera que aprenderla toda de tajo es una mala idea. No lo contradigo porque eso me da algo que hacer en mis tiempos libres.

Y como si el estar con Kanon lo distrajera de saber los secretos del universo, se fue de la estancia. El Bennu se quedó en su asiento, y después de unos segundos decidió irse a dormir ya a su cuarto.

Kanon se despertó a medianoche al escuchar la puerta de su cuarto abrirse. No se sobresaltó (mucho), ya que necesitaba reflexionar la situación. Estaba en la mansión Heinstein, un sitio al que nadie, ni por más inteligente ni por más habilidoso, tenía acceso.

Su cerebro, al estar todavía en la modorra, tardó en procesar lo que esta información significaba.

"¿Radamanthys?" quiso inquirir, pero por alguna razón no parecía coordinar su cerebro con su sus cuerdas vocales. Sólo alcanzó a abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces, sintiéndola inexplicablemente seca.

Conforme pasaban los segundos, la lucidez iba en aumento. Ahora podía reconocer con exactitud la sombra del juez, quien seguía recargada en el marco de la puerta, observándole conflictuado.

"No debí venir" parecía casi decir. "Ni siquiera estoy…"

Kanon Lo observó unos segundos, y cuando el Guiverno pareció querer acercarse, fue él quien se alzó de la cama.

Radamanthys seguía estático, como dándose cuenta de lo que significaba que Kanon se le acercara, de lo que el que su compañero lo descubriera escurriéndose en su habitación.

Kanon se dio cuenta de que se le veía más joven que de costumbre, y que era la primera vez que lo veía asustado (asustado, ¿de qué?).

—Te tomó mucho tiempo —dijo, respondiendo a la pregunta silenciosa del otro (¿entonces tú…?). Posicionó una mano en la mejilla del otro adolescente.

Acercó su rostro al del juez. Lo sintió parar de respirar, y se dio cuenta de que él mismo se había detenido también.

—Yo…

Como último recurso volvió a ver a Rada a los ojos. El otro adolescente pareció sorprendido por su respuesta, pero parecía casi desearlo más que él mismo. El menor de ambos sonrió.

Kanon se acercó todavía más esta vez tomando sus labios. Devorándolo como un animal.

. .

* * *

EL FLUFF SE ME PASÓ DE LAS MANOS. Aunque debo admitir que no me quejo... del todo


	17. Enfermedad

[As wie Gold]  
#17 | Enfermedad

Después de aquél pequeño momento, ambos se quedaron mirándose mutuamente. Ninguno de los dos podía decir que no habían estado esperando aquello (de ser así, Radamanthys no habría entrado en su habitación, ni Kanon habría sido quien diera el primer paso), y sin embargo ninguno daba el siguiente paso.

—Yo… —lo que sea que haya intentado decir el juez, murió rápidamente en su aparentemente ronca garganta. Kanon no intentó incentivar la conversación, y siendo sincero, no se sentía curioso por lo que sea que haya querido decir el otro adolescente. Quien sabe, eventualmente lo sabría (si es que alguno de los dos se acordaba de esa noche, seguro).

—Creo… buenas noches —el Guiverno asintió rápidamente con la cabeza. Con pasos torpes se hizo a un lado, y encontrando finalmente la perilla, abrió la puerta. Se rascó la nuca, no sabiendo todavía qué es lo que podría hacer al respecto.

—¿Y si lo discutimos mañana? O hoy, pero ya descansados. Supongo que al menos merecemos aclarar las cosas, ¿no?

Kanon le respondió con otro asentimiento de la cabeza, igual de bruto que el que había recibido. Era como si desearan deshacerse del otro, aún cuando quería volver a probar los labios de Radamanthys.

—Claro, descanso nos hará pensar más claramente.

Las palabras sonaban atropelladoramente falsas en sus labios. Con una última mirada al interior de su habitación, Radamanthys se salió. En su ausencia, una especie de sensación enferma se apoderó de Kanon. No tenía con qué explicarlo, era como si hubiera hecho una travesura al patriarca, pero esta vez no tenía de dónde librarse.

* * *

Después de descansar sus horas y entrar a la cocina se sentó frente a Radamanthys, quien fingía seguir leyendo los papeles sobre su pasado. Kanon, por supuesto, sabía que sólo los utilizaba para desviar sus ojos al momento de que entrara Kanon.

—Entonces… —comenzó, todavía no encontrando una forma de iniciar la conversación.

Radamanthys al menos ahora no fingió no prestarle atención, puesto dejó los documentos de lado y lo observó a los ojos. En estos había un brillo curioso, ansioso. Uno que sólo los ojos de Kanon eran capaces de reflejar.

—¿Fue… qué fue? —Kanon no era realmente la persona más perceptiva del mundo. O quizás sí lo era, pero no era una niña, no podía percibir los sentimientos de las personas ni de sus intenciones como la intuición femenina lograba (su mayor referencia eran los grandes pergaminos del patriarca), en especial si eran dirigidos a él. Es decir, sí a terceros, no a él.

—Un beso.

Kanon le observó con cara de pocos amigos.

—Gracias por sacar a flote lo obvio.

Radamanthys se encogió de hombros, como si el que Kanon no quisiera entender su explicación no le importara.

—Mira, no soy una persona sentimental, pero admito que hay algo contigo que me vuelve loco —Radamanthys se vio sinceramente sorprendido por esta confesión, pero le permitió a Kanon continuar—.Y si lo que hiciste anoche es verdadero, creo que quizás podríamos hacerlo funcionar.


	18. Ridículo

[As wie Gold]  
#18 | Ridículo

Radamanthys lo veía como si estuviera frente a un ángel. Kanon se imaginaba, quizás, que el que le hablara de forma tan directa sobre un tema que ambos planeaban discutir desde hace ya tiempo (o bueno, que aparentemente Radmanthys parecía querer discutir desde hace tiempo. A Kanon no se le había ocurrido nada sobre su atracción hacia Radamanthys sino hasta recientemente) debía hacer las cosas para el otro mucho más sencillas, y que, incluso, se mostrara adepto a probar la idea también.

—Entonces, ¿es un sí?

El brillo de alegría en los ojos de Radamanthys era tan ridículamente brillante que Kanon podía jurar que tenía que taparse los ojos para que no le calara la vista.

(Claro, es algo que aparentemnte sólo él era capaz de ver, con el tiempo que habían estado pasando y… eso.)

—Bueno, si no tienes nada más que agregar, entonces será mejor irnos a entrenar —mencionó, levantándose de la mesa. Radamanthys observó a las hojas que había frente a él por un segundo antes de desecharlas y decidirse seguirlo.

El entrenamiento no fue completamente diferente a como lo eran las otras prácticas. El que ahora estuvieran… tanteando el suelo, no quería decir que fuera a cambiar la rutina (del todo). A Kanon le entretenía, sin embargo, la forma en la que Radamanthys no hacía nada más suave que el día anterior.

* * *

Como a las dos horas Radamanthys anunció que tenía que irse a cumplir sus deberes de juez, y que Kanon si quería podía irse a cualquier otra parte del Inframundo, y asegurarse de que los humanos ahí cumplieran con el castigo que les correspondía (la tarea no era realmente difícil, sólo se trata de imponer disciplina cada que fuera necesario. Y por supuesto que con sus "vidas" en riesgo, era imposible que no cumplieran lo que les correspondía).

Dándose cuenta de que realmente no tenía mucho por hacer, decidió entrar a la mansión Heinstein, donde se sumergió en la tina y decidió que podría quedarse una hora (sólo se había metido para duchas, pero ahora que realmente no tenía nada por hacer, supuso que nada podría dañarle el meterse un buen rato) sumergido.

Sentía que había todavía algo por saldar, algo pendiente. Es decir, todo en el Inframundo le estaba saliendo bien (a excepción del encuentro con Shion). Kanon creía en un inicio que no sería de esa forma, que tendría su castigo por pensar siquiera en lastimar a Athena (¿Cómo estaría ahora? ¿La habrían matado? ¿Seguiría viva?); sin embargo ahí estaba, siendo recompensado con una armadura, y desarrollando una especie de relación con Radamanthys.

(Ridículo cómo su mente parecía querer evadir la palabra "noviazgo", pero sonaba de alguna forma incorrecta. No serían adultos, pero sus experiencias personales no les habían dado tiempo de ser niños, y jugar ciertamente a la mamá y al papá no era algo que se le antojara. Además, ¿cómo se esperaba que no sintiera atracción a Radamanthys si era su único particular vínculo con otro ser humano?)

(Ni idea.)


	19. Blanco

[As wie Gold]  
#19 | Blanco

Con el paso de los días, el Inframundo se volvía muy monótono y aburrido. Eventualmente, Kanon había comenzado a olvidar el paso de los días. El único recordatorio que tenía era el sueño que lo inundaba cada tanto, y las miradas preocupadas de Radamanthys cada cierto tiempo.

La verdad es que se sentía tan… normal, el vivir ahí. El escuchar a las almas no le provocaba náuseas (aunque Radamanthys o alguno de los otros jueces fuese a preguntárselo, no lo admitiría), ni el caminar por sobre el Aqueronte cada que tenía su armadura le provocaba asombro.

La única cosa que lo mantenía, quizás, con "los pies en la Tierra" (ni el tiempo le había quitado su capacidad de hacer malas bromas al respecto), era Radamanthys.

Aún a pesar de su, muy poco ortodoxo pacto, en su mayoría seguía tratándole como antaño. Con un par de roces fugaces aquí y allá, y uno que otro beso cada dos o tres semanas. Kanon comenzaba a sospechar que Radamanthys pensaba lo mismo que él mismo.

Kanon comenzaba a sospechar que, quizás, sólo quizás, Radamanthys, al igual que él, tenía miedo de avanzar.

No es porque tuviera miedo de evolucionar, y de que no funcionara; ambos eran responsables y asumirían las consecuencias si algo llegaba a tener finales catastróficos.

Era una sensación diferente. Se sentían lo suficientemente bien como para no mover nada de su sitio. No querían, no sabían cómo, siquiera.

El moverse de lugar, del lugar seguro en el que se encontraban, sería un golpe de realidad más duro del que ninguno de los dos puede soportar. Radamanthys con su sociopatía, con eso de estar demasiadas centurias en el Inframundo; y Kanon con su sociopatía, con eso de nunca haber interactuado con otras personas antes de Radamanthys.

¿Qué se suponía que debiera hacer? ¿Cómo actuar? ¿Debía darle flores? ¿Debería recibir flores?

Puso los ojos en blanco cuando el pensamiento llenó su mente. Si antes se decía ridículo, ahora ciertamente sobrepasaba lo anterior.

Esa particular tarde ambos se habían encerrado en la habitación de Radamanthys. Nunca antes había estado dentro de esta, y el ser invitado dentro ciertamente le daba una sensación de que al menos algo estaba haciendo bien. Se había quitado los zapatos y se había sentado en la cama, recorriéndose hasta que su espalda dio contra la pared. Era fría, y le ayudaba a concentrarse, a sentir cada centímetro del lugar, a sentir cada fibra de la sábana que cubría la cama de su novio.

(Novio, se seguía sintiendo extraño el término.)

Radamanthys se sentó a su lado, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Kanon. Se quedaron observando a la nada, o al menos a distintas cosas, puesto que Radamanthys parecía estar viendo algo que Kanon no alcanzaba a dilucidar.

Después de estar segundos así, Kanon se hartó, y se giró. Radamanthys pareció notarlo y se acercó, precavido (¿a qué le tenía miedo?) Kanon se hartó de su lentitud y lo acercó a sí mismo, saboreando cada centímetro posible.


	20. Insulto

[As wie Gold]  
#20 | Insulto

"En el amanecer de la creación, el Bennu descansó en la primera porción de tierra firme que emergió de las aguas del caos..."  
—El libro de los muertos.

* * *

Fue en un sueño.

Kanon lo sentía todo tan real. No parecía tanto como un sueño, más bien como una aparición.

Frente a él estaba un espejo. Sólo que… no era un espejo. Giró la cabeza a un lado, y dándose cuenta de que éste no se movía paralelo a sus movimientos, comenzó a examinar más a fondo la situación. Fijándose en sus ojos fue que la respuesta encontró.

—Saga.

El otro le observaba con ojos vacíos. Parecía no saber quién era él, por qué su propio reflejo le hablaba, con una voz diferente, de su propio nombre, completamente confundido.

—¿En dónde estoy?

Kanon analizó la habitación. Hasta donde podía notar, su hermano se veía igual a la última vez que lo había visto. O al menos, su rostro lo era. Sus ropas no eran las que generalmente utilizaba, eran…

—Las ropas papales —mencionó antes de poder detenerse. Saga se giró a verse a sí mismo, como si apenas se diera cuenta de que las traía. Su expresión facial no cambió en lo absoluto, y aunque Kanon sabía que algo estaba mal con Saga, con su _hermano_ (había olvidado aquél título), no podía definir del todo qué era.

—Sí, ¿qué con ellas?

Kanon gesticuló innecesariamente, casi como si la pregunta hubiera sido un insulto a su intelecto. Daba la casualidad de que lo era.

—¡¿Cómo que "y qué"?! ¡Saga, son del Patriarca! —ciertamente, Kanon no tenía la particularidad moral para decirle de quién eran y de quién no, y quién podía portarlas y quién no. Sin embargo seguía sintiendo que había algo sospechoso en todo el asunto—.Saga, dime de una vez qué está pasando.

No era una pregunta, su gemelo bien lo sabía. No por eso parecía relente a cumplir con lo que el otro le estaba pidiendo.

—Creí que ya lo… sabrías, para este punto. ¿No lo hemos discutido ya antes?

Le observó con aquéllos ojos vacíos suyos. Kanon comenzaba a preocuparse por lo que sea que le estuviera pasando; cuando Radamanthys llegara con él le preguntaría qué es lo que le faltaba para descubrir el problema con Saga y…

Se dio cuenta de que ése era el problema. Es cierto, qué tonto. Esto era un sueño.

—¿Me… lo has dicho aquí, mientras sueñas?

—Te he hablado diaramente. Luces… diferente, mucho. ¿Eres otro onirio?

"Bueno, eso significa que ya no tengo la obligación de cuidar de ti."

Parpadeó varias veces, recordando aquél momento. Se recordó a sí mismo hablándole a Radamanthys sobre ello, sobre el cómo se había sentido. Antes de que Shion les diera la noticia, era siempre él quien cuidaba de Saga. Era él quien lo protegía, quien procuraba estar para él cuando se enfermara.

Se acercó al espejo, sin realmente considerarlo, atravesó la superficie (la sensación era como tocar una mucosidad), y tomó el hombro de su hermano.

Saga despertó de su modorra.

—Sigues… vivo —murmuró, notando que no era un ser onírico.

—Algo así.

—Al menos… uno de nosotros lo está.


	21. Control

[As wie Gold]  
#21 | Control

Despertar en la cama de Radamanthys se sentía incluso más extraño que dormir en la misma.

Era quizá porque sentía que de alguna forma no debería estar ahí (¿por qué no debería de estar ahí?). Parpadeó, varias veces. Giró su cabeza, y aunque no le sorprendía, una sensación extraña le invadía al ver el otro lado de la cama vacío.

Todavía con modorra, soltó un suspiro y se sentó en la cama. De noche la habitación era tan misteriosa, atrayente, encantadora; tenía un halo que lo rodeaba todo, que lo volvía fantástico. De día, con las cortinas corridas y sin Radamanthys para volverlo todo más prohibido, se volvía burda; las sombras ya no provocaban alerta, los muebles parecían más comunes y carecían de encanto. Ya nada parecía fuera de lo común (si algo, lo diferente que era la decoración con la que otrora tenía en el santuario, pero además de eso, le parecía bastante terrestre), ni nada parecía más atrayente que su anterior vida.

Retorció los labios con amargura. Aquél sueño con Saga… era todo muy extraño. Sin embargo le extrañaba bastante lo que salió de labios de su hermano, ¿había estado comunicándose con un ente onírico?

Del otro lado de la habitación, había un espejo igual al que había visto en su sueño. A diferencia del que hubo en su sueño, por supuesto, en éste no podía ver a Saga.

Igual que en su sueño, movió la cabeza a un lado, y la superficie reflejó su movimiento. Sus ojos eran iguales a los que veía en el espejo, y no tenía ninguna ropa patriarcal. No era Saga el que le regresaba la expresión vacía, y aunque era ufano, se dio cuenta de que era su propio rostro el que se expresaba de esa forma.

Podía tener completo control de lo que se reflejaba en el espejo.

O… casi, al menos.

Sin tener consciencia de que el espejo no era suyo, estrelló su puño contra la superficie. No sabía de dónde había venido la ira, pero no pudo evitar desquitarse con el aparato. Después de que se le encajara un trozo en su puño es que se recordó que seguía en la habitación de Radamanthys, y que no podía simplemente llegar y destrozar cosas que no le pertenecían.

Podría inventarse cualquier excusa, sólo necesitaba jugarlo bien con Radamanthys y quizá y no se enojara tanto por lo ocurrido con su pobre espejo.

(De igual forma, Radamanthys no parecía el tipo de persona que se enojase por un mueble. Era, después de todo, un simple espejo.)

Salió de la habitación en busca del baño. Con el tiempo que había tenido para sí y no tener a nadie a quien acudir cuando se lastimase, había tenido que aprender a hacer todo por sí solo (es por eso que había sobrevivido tanto tiempo a lo abrumadura que era la mansión Heinstein sin tener que estar todo el tiempo pegado de Radamanthys), así que con facilidad podría limpiar esta simple herida.

Sí, sería sencillo.


	22. Quizás

[As wie Gold]  
#22 | Quizás

Fue entre las toallas de baño que Radamanthys encontró a Kanon, removiéndose poco a poco los cristales.

No reaccionó dramáticamente al verlo ahí. Simplemente se recargó en el marco de la puerta y una sonrisa ligeramente entretenida se dibujó en sus labios.

—¿Te despertaste del lado equivocado de la cama? No creí que fueras tan malo para despertar.

Kanon rodó los ojos, pero sonrió igual que él.

—No, estaba… intentando matar insectos, ya sabes, y una se paró en tu espejo. No pude detener mi golpe y antes de saberlo estaba destrozándolo.

Tanto Radamanthys como él sabían que ni una mosca se paraba en la mansión (más literal que figurativamente), pero el otro no parecía en lo absoluto querer cambiar su oración, ni preguntar por qué venía con una excusa tan barata como aquella. En parte estaba agradecido, y en parte sentía que le faltaba algo.

—Estás vendando mal, deja te ayudo.

Radamanthys se había quedado en la orilla porque sabía que (quizás) Kanon no querría su ayuda (le haría sentirse la mujer, y lo que menos quería era herir su orgullo), sin embargo no se pudo detener al ver el último proceso. Kanon alejó la mano que estaba trabajando de con la que se debía trabajar, casi como diciendo "adelante, haz tu magia".

Se sentó a su lado, y delicadamente tomó la mano herida. No era en realidad una herida de gravedad, pero si no se vendaba adecuadamente podría infectarse. Eso lo sabía debido a su experiencia ahí mismo. Tomó la venda que Kanon había estado utilizando y comenzó a envolver la herida (previamente limpiada por Kanon) en movimientos de caracol. Evitó ver el rostro del otro así como las muecas que intentaba ocultar (las heridas de los entrenamientos eran una cosa, pero verlo sufrir fuera de ellos era de alguna forma absurdamente doloroso).

—Listo, ya está.

Kanon observó el vendaje un par de segundos, como ausente. Radamanthys se quedó viéndolo a él, preguntándose qué es lo que le pasaba (¿por qué de la nada se volvía tan taciturno?).

—¿Un día contigo si me dices qué te pasa? —Kanon no se lo diría en voz alta, pero quería tenerlo cerca. Le parecía tierno del otro, pero era igual de testudo que el otro adolescente (es decir, no lo admitiría ni aunque el mismo señor Hades se lo preguntara). El Bennu sopesó la pregunta por unos cuantos segundos, antes de finalmente soltar un suspiro.

—Tuve un sueño —admitió, acercándose más a Radamanthys, quien dejó que maleara su cuerpo para sentarse más cómodo—, hablaba con Saga.

Y procedió a explicarle lo que había sucedido en el sueño. Justo como todas aquellas veces en las que le había revelado estractos de su infancia, Radamanthys se había quedado escuchando atentamente, sus ojos brillando como si hubiera sido él en vez de Kanon quien pasó a través de todo eso.

—En retrospectiva, creo… que él estaba destinado a ser el patriarca.

Y Radamanthys sintió su miedo de la misma forma que él.


	23. Mentira

[As wie Gold]  
#23 | Mentira

Kanon mentiría si dijera que adoraba suplir a los otros jueces.

No entendía cómo, siendo él un caballero con otras tareas completamente diferentes a las que tenían que llevar a cabo los jueces, era llamado cada que Minos tenía asuntos por resolver en la tierra (los cuales, muy para su sorpresa), comenzaban a ser más frecuentes con el paso de los años (a qué iría, sólo el señor Hades estaba enterado de sus andanzas, y ni siquiera de qué es exactamente lo que lo motivaba).

Gruñó mientras seguía registrando la vida de un niño, quien si vieras por su carita dirías que no hizo nada. Sin embargo, Kanon resumió que no había ido directamente a los Elíseos por una razón, y que era precisamente la que tenía que investigar él.

Hasta ahora realmente no había muchas cosas memorables por decir sobre el niñato, un robo aquí y una estafa acá. Todos parecían haber hecho por pura necesidad (a Kanon no le sensibilizaba eso, pero la historia familiar que tenía le volvía un poco reacio a querer juzgarlo con la misma dureza con la que hacía con los otros humanos que descendían aquí), así que realmente no sabía que juicio aplicarle al joven frente a él.

Para darse más tiempo a elegir, continuó viendo los antecedentes, por si encontraba algo que aligerara el castigo (como si fuera tan simple) o algo que lo fuera a llevar directamente a una cierta prisión (necesitaba todavía memorizarse a dónde ibas si tenías cuáles cargos, qué trabajoso). Con cada segundo el chico parecía ponerse más nervioso, Kanon se dijo que debía desfruncir el ceño, para que de esa forma tuviera menos miedo. Aunque era muy levemente, funcionó.

Al final decidió que lo mandaría a la cuarta prisión, y le pidió que se alejara para continuar juzgando. El día pasó de una forma similar, sólo que era menos blando con el resto de los que debía juzgar (ya que no todos eran niños, por supuesto). Al ver que ya se había terminado todo lo que tenía que hacer por ese día decidió retirarse. Intuyendo que era el único que había terminado rápido el trabajo, se fue a buscar en las otras cortes. En efecto, Aiacos estaba también juzgando (Radamanthys nunca le quiso decir cómo trabajaba la corte de Aiacos, pero tampoco tenía ganas de preguntarlo), y Radamanthys estaba ya por irse.

—¿Asumo que también terminate temprano?

Radamanthys se giró para verle de frente, para nada sorprendido de su presencia. Alzó una mano, no muy seguro de cómo saludarle (¿había una forma específica de saludarle? ¿O simplemente con alzar la mano era suficiente?), acercándose un par de pasos.

—Pues hoy no hubo tantas muertes como las ha habido otros días, puedo asegurar que ha sido un día muy tranquilo —y todavía tuvo que agendar al menos unas cuatro o cinco mil.

Kanon comenzó a caminar, sabiendo que Radamanthys le seguiría el paso.

—Hoy también la he tenido fácil —admitió, con sus manos detrás de su cabeza.


	24. Independencia

[As wie Gold]  
#24 | Independencia

Kanon no esperaba amanecer con Radamanthys colándose en su habitación.

No es que le desagradara su compañía, es sólo que se sentía un poco… extraño, el tenerlo en su habitación (sí, durmió en la de Radamanthys. Pero eso no quería decir que fuera a pasar algo más que sus hormonas alborotándose de más), con el propósito de estar un buen rato ahí y… no hacer nada.

A Kanon le sorpendía lo modesto que era Radamanthys. El cómo evitaba realmente hacer más que besos (no que él realmente intentara propiciar algo má que caricias gentiles y dubitantes). Sin embargo, con ya varios meses saliendo, era casi divertida la forma en la que se sonrojaba cada que ponía sus manos por la altura de su abdomen, o el cómo buscaba mantener la boca cerrada.

¿Cómo les llamaban hoy en día? ¿Chicos "chapados a la antigua"?

Kanon se sentía tan bien de tener uno de esos. Era tan divertido sacarlo de quicio con un sólo movimiento.

Aunque no era del todo su culpa. También era de Radamanthys por ser tan provocable. Se senía como un niño al que se le ofrecía un dulce y tres segundos después se le pedía que no lo comiera. Era completamente imposible.

Y es por eso que en esos momentos lo que se encontraba haciendo era jugar con su cabello, trenzándolo.

—¿Podrías parar? Me gusta mi cabello suelto.

Se encogió de hombros. Radamanthys realmente no estaba haciendo nada para detenerlo, así que eso es lo que haría: continuaría.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan insufrible?

—Así me quieres.

Radamanthys siguió sin revocarle los argumentos. Por una parte, Kanon estaba satisfecho con eso. Por otra, también deseaba provocarlo lo suficiente como para que reaccionara (después de todo, ¿no era conocido por ser el juez más iracundo y vengador de entre los tres?). Así al menos no se sentía como una muñeca encerrada, sin nada que hacer.

No se lo diría en voz alta, pero aunque adoraba pasar tiempo con él, quería hacer algo que no fuera estar ahí, encerrado, entrenar o suplir a Minos cada que se le jodía la gana.

Quería ser, aunque no del todo, independiente.

Huh. Quién sabe, quizás después de todo, no era tan diferente a la chica de esa fábula. Quizás sí anhelaba la libertad, no estar atado a un sólo sitio eternamente.

Demasiado pensar lo volvía depresivo. Se giró hacia Radamanthys. Este seguía con el ceño fruncido, pero al ver que se acercaba buscando robarle un ósculo, se posicionó mejor para no hacer la situación incómoda.

Y Kanon se permitió saborear sus labios.

Para Radamanthys, los labios de Kanon tenían un extraño sabor a sal de mar. Para Kanon, los de Radamanthys tenían un sabor eterno a ceniza.

Independientemente de lo que aquello significara, era un sabor adictivo (para cada uno, dependiendo de la perspectiva).

El cabello de Radamanthys era espeso. Era abundante y era rizado. Le gustaba enredar sus dedos ahí.

Y sus ojos, bueno, sus ojos eran… como oro.


	25. Fracaso

[As wie Gold]  
#25 | Fracaso

Kanon no creía que existiera un lugar dentro del Inframundo en el que creciera alguna clase de vida, más allá de las que castigaba.

Estaba dando un paseo con su súrplice puesta. Hace ya un par de semanas que realmente no hacía nada (más allá de un ligero entrenamiento y… leer un poco), así que esa mañana se había levantado con el propósito de al menos hacer alguna de las actividades que, si estuviera tan aburrido todos los días, haría más seguido.

(Claro, que estaba aburrido todos los días, pero no quería que se notara que realmente se hartaba de estar todo el tiempo encerrado. Después de una vida en las sombras, escondido dentro de su habitación con el señalamiento "nadie debe verte", estar en un mismo espacio por mucho tiempo no era difícil para él el fingirlo. Sólo que ahora que conocía la vida fuera del Santuario admitía que el enclaustramiento no es su hobby favorito.)

El ver a las almas retorcerse de dolor y ser incapaces de atraparlo era como uno de esos efectos de los que hablaba Saga que existían en las películas. Por supuesto que no sabía el verdadero sentimiento de los efectos que habló una vez su hermano, pero el verlas raía recuerdos. Tan cerca y tan lejos de poder escapar de su castigo, su condena.

Se dijo que iría a alguna de las cortes (ejem, a la de Radamanthys), ya que realmente no tenía nada que supervisar. De eso se encargaban los espectros de menor rango, y hasta donde podía ver, lo hacían espléndidamente.

Se decidió también, que en esa ocasión tomaría una ruta diferente. Llevaba ya… ¿cuánto? ¿Casi dos años? Llevaba casi dos años dentro del Inframundo y todavía no terminaba de memorizarse todo el sitio (no era su culpa, era inmensamente largo y por lo general sólo iba a ciertos sitios, gracias a otros ciertos atajos). Para, quizás, su buena suerte, tenía la eternidad para hacerlo (o dependiendo de cuánto faltara antes de que comenzaran una guerra o algo por el estilo).

Y es vagando sin una ruta en específico que se dio cuenta de que su mentalización sobre el inframundo era un fracaso.

Frente a él había una porción considerablemente grande de pastizal y flores.

No, estaba seguro de que no estaba en los Campos Elíseos (para acceder a estos necesitaba cruzar las cámaras del señor Hades, y por si no fuera poco también necesitaba sangre olímpica para poder cruzarlos. Este sitio estaba en medio de dos prisiones, así que obviamente no lo era), sin embargo, estaba embobado con la vista. Era todo tan pacífico y armonioso.

Se dio cuenta segundos después de que se encontraba completamente relajado por un sonido. Sabía que no era el propósito de la canción el mantenerlo en modorra, ni siquiera adormecerlo. Sin embargo, no había escuchado algo tan pacífico desde… desde toda su vida, ahora que lo pensaba bien.

¿Qué era este lugar? ¿Era realmente los Campos Elíseos? ¿Habrá cruzado un atajo sin darse cuenta?


	26. Interrupción

[As wie Gold]  
#26 | Interrupción

Todavía asombrado por el sitio, siguió recorriendo cada centímetro del paisaje. Era sorprendente la forma en la que todo estaba tan tranquilo. El sonido que parecía provenir de todos y de ningún lado al mismo tiempo se detuvo, haciendo que Kanon girara para todos lados confundido.

Viendo que no conseguiría nada, se encogió de hombros. Decidió sentarse y apreciar todavía un poco más el paisaje; después de todo, tenía derecho a saber de qué se había perdido durante casi dos años.

Posando sus manos detrás de su cabeza, se recostó y observó al cielo (era un contexto extraño, el decir que podía apreciar un cielo, cuando encima de ellos no había nada) despreocupadamente.

—¿Disfrutando el lugar? —interrumpió una voz desconocida, poniéndole alerta mas no en posición. Si seguía cuerdo en ese lugar es porque debía ser un y si intentaba dañarlo… bueno, no había estado entrenando por nada esos últimos dos años.

—He estado aquí por mucho tiempo… y nunca conocí un lugar tan bello como este —aunque en realidad no habían sido más de dos años, con el monótono ritmo que había estado llevando (venga, que en el Santuario tenía muchas cosas por explorar, y si se portaba bien podía incluso acompañar al viejo cuando se iba de misiones—dejando el santuario a cargo de algún caballero responsable, por supuesto) era demasiado sedentario.

(Ahora que sentía el paso de los años, extrañaba al viejo.)

—Bueno, creo que eso se debe a que éste sitio ha sido creado recientemente… para mí, y mi amada —admitió el hombre, y Kanon escuchó cómo la voz parecía dudar de aquello último. No porque cuestionara lo que habría entre ellos, sino por un dolor que no era capaz de discernir. Pensando durante unos segundos, finalmente recordó quién podría ser el dueño de aquélla música.

—¿Entonces eras tú quien tocaba hace unos segundos? —se tomó unos segundos, los suficientes como para dejarlo en suspenso, pero no los suficientes como para darle tiempo a responder— es curiosa tu llegada al inframundo, Orfeo de Lira. He escuchado que el señor Hades te ha ofrecido una recompensa completamente innegable.

El hombre no se vio sorprendido por su aparente conocimiento de la situación. Kanon admitía que sólo lo sabía porque era un caso reciente, no porque fuera una persona especial (le llamó la atención que un heraldo de Athena se fuera del lado del mal sólo por recuperar la vida de una mujer).

Estuvieron callados durante varios segundos, ninguno queriendo romper el cómodo silencio que se había instalado entre ambos. Kanon admitía que le agradaba la presencia de un ex caballero de Athena, aun cuando seguía sintiendo resentimiento por todo lo que representaba su anterior vida. Orfeo no se veía del todo satisfecho con el lenguaje corporal de Kanon, ni de sus brazos relajados ni su respiración serena, pero parecía comprender que no estaba de humor para una conversación.

—Perdona si suena descortés —soltó— pero, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Kanon inhaló tranquilo.

—Soy Kanon de Bennu.


	27. Brisa

[As wie Gold]  
#27 | Brisa

Orfeo no se sorprendió (mucho) al enterarse de quién era. Estuvo unos segundos en silencio, meditando su respuesta.

—Entonces eres… ¿quién tiene poder sobre el cruce de las personas del Aqueronte?

Kanon asintió, aún cuando su cabeza estaba acostada.

—"Yo soy el ave Bennu, el ba de Ra. Guía de los dioses en la Duat" —citó sin considerarlo mucho. Había algo con la forma en la que estaba escrito, en la forma en la que lo declamaba. Daba ese toque de eterno (de que nunca, _nunca_ moriría), le hacía sentirse completamente tranquilo.

El ex caballero pareció comprenderlo, puesto que hizo un sonidito que a Kanon le sonaba parecido a un asentimiento.

—¿Lo único que haces es estar aquí varado, tocando tu lira?

Orfeo arqueó una ceja, curioso por la pregunta. Una brisa fría pasó cerca de ellos, dejándole una sensación de calosfríos.

—Cada que el señor Hades me lo solicita, acudo a su corte y toco el arpa. No tengo nada por hacer en el resto del Inframundo, ya que no estoy realmente muerto. Es más como que no tengo un lugar al que pueda ir. Suena extraño si lo digo de esa forma.

Kanon reflexionó sobre sus palabras. Después de pensárselo, notó que la situación de Orfeo era, en cierta forma, una situación paralela a la suya.

—No, no suena extraño —admitió finalmente—.Conmigo de hecho, se presenta una situación similar. Vivo en la tierra, pero no puedo salirme de los terrenos Heinstein, ya que como estoy muerto, no puedo pisar la tierra.

Orfeo arqueó una ceja.

—¿Moriste?

Kanon cerró los ojos con fuerza. Se supone que ya no debería pensar mucho en ello.

—Sí, así es como llegué aquí. Como fui reclutado. Morí en la pequeña celda dentro de Cabo Sunión, probablemente del cansancio y al ahogarme con la sal.

Orfeo parecía ligeramente incómodo con su experiencia, pero no hizo más que removerse una vez.

—¿Quién fue?

Kanon abrió los ojos.

La luz era repentinamente tan brillante, tan asesina.

—El Patriarca Saga.

El ex caballero lucía confundido con esta nueva información.

—¿Patriarca Saga? Creo que te equivocas. El Patriarca que tenemos actualmente Arles.

No, no podía ser mentira. Kanon quería decir que él mismo lo había visto, había hablado con él, había preocupádose por él. Que había sido él quien había logrado ver el sufrimiento de su hermano a través de su máscara (tanto literal como metafóricamente hablando).

Además, estaba también la preparación para ser Patriarca. Saga había estado entrenando, estudiando y siendo amigos con Aioros para obtener el puesto. No es como si un desconocido pudiera venir de la nada a tomar el control de todo, y fingir que nada había ya pasado.

La seguridad que había en el Templo Patriarcal era también extensiva, ¿quién podría superarla toda?

Sus ojos escrutaron por sobre el cielo que tenían encima, preguntándose qué es lo que había además de ellos.

Y se dio cuenta… de que Orfeo no mentía.

—Tienes razón. Quizás estoy muy desactualizado.


	28. Desencanto

[As wie Gold]  
#28 | Desencanto

Radamanthys llegó al salón en el que el señor Hades descansaba.

—Me mandó a hablar, señor.

Hades lo observó desde su trono. A su lado estaba Pandora, quien ahora tenía siete años. La chica también lo observaba a su lado, con un libro más complicado que el que había estado leyendo. El dios le observó, y aunque no lo pidió, Radamanthys continuó reverenciando.

—¿Ya has terminado tus actividades como Juez, Radamanthys?

El joven se sorprendió por la pregunta. No porque realmente no las haya terminado (porque no había demasiado por hacer aquél día, de todas formas), sino porque el dios nunca se iba por aquélla clase de preguntas, habiendo demasiados asuntos de suma importancia por tratar. Aun así, no hizo seña física de estar disconforme con la pregunta, pues abrió la boca y la mantuvo así por un par de segundos antes de responder.

—Así es, señor. Todas mis labores como Juez han sido finiquitadas, es por eso que he llegado un poco tarde a su… petición.

El dios asintió, como si se hubiera esperado la respuesta. Una parte dentro de sí le decía que no debía serle sorpresa que así fuera, pues si era un dios, obviamente lo sabía todo. O al menos de los que le servían. Se quedó observando al suelo, inseguro de si debía preguntarle o no a qué le había pedido llegara, y ya que el hombre no dictaba órdenes comenzaba a extrañarse de la falta de estas.

—He notado que te llevas muy bien con Kanon.

Su voz, una dulce, una impositora, no tiene ninguna emoción. Radamanthys se ha acostumbrado a su voz, a su rostro de doppel, pero todavía no puede evitar retorcerse por dentro al tener que escuchar una voz tan amable y tan fría a la vez. En su mayoría el hombre al que sirve es justo y taciturno, su voz va acorde al tono que debería tener: inocente, lleno de emociones cálidas. Eso es, al menos, si lo que ordena se comete con completa perfección. Por el otro lado, si lo que se hace no es como lo ha requerido… su voz suena más fría que el mismo Cocytos.

Afortunadamente para Radamanthys, no ha tenido problemas con sus órdenes en los varios años que lleva sirviéndole (en esta reencarnación).

—Así es, señor. Nuestra… Kanon es un individuo interesante —se limita a señalar, no sabiendo si fuera apropiado realmente señalar todo lo interno al respecto. Una parte del decoro le decía que debería guardarlo, si el dios lo sabía, ¿por qué decirlo a viva voz?

—Y te agradezco que te hayas encargado de tenerlo a tu cuidado —continuó Hades, mirándole, esta vez un poco más cálido—.Al inicio tanto Tanathos como Hypnos estaban poco seguros de que ofrecerle la armadura de Bennu fuera una buena idea, pero con todos los avances que le he visto, y la verdadera lealtad que parece tener, les dio tremendo desencanto de hacerme desistir de la idea.

Radamanthys asintió.

—Es todo, Radamanthys. Ve con él.


	29. Captura

[As wie Gold]  
#29 | Captura

Kanon observó amenazadoramente a su reflejo por duodécima vez. Radamanthys, por su parte, encontró aquéllo entretenido.

—¿Es que no puedes hacer las paces con tu cabello recogido?

Radamanthys, para mala fortuna de Kanon, encontraba la situación todavía más divertida (el que al Bennu no le gustase ponerse el cabello para atrás, el que el Bennu se viera ridículo con el cabello recogido), y no parecía tener decoro en demostrarlo.

—¿Al menos podrías fingir que estás de mi lado?

Radamanthys se encogió de hombros, escondió su sonrisa detrás de su mano y se mantuvo unos segundos, intentando recuperar su respiración, controlarse.

—Perdona, es sólo que tu sufrimiento es exquisito.

Kanon se rindió al escuchar otra carcajada salir de sus labios, murmurando un "serás idiota" antes de despegarse del espejo y, finalmente, encaminarse a la salida de su habitación.

—Quiero un recordatorio de por qué accedí a esto.

—Es cumpleaños de Pandora.

—Nunca me agradó la mocosa.

—Es su décimo cumpleaños.

—Sigue sin interesarme.

—El señor Hades dijo que todos debíamos hacer lo que nos pidiese, o sino "que nos olvidáramos de que éramos sirvientes suyos".

Kanon se detuvo un momento, y pensó en la situación.

—Y dime, Radamanthys. Porqué, si supuestamente somos todos los espectros de Hades los que estamos a su servicio, ¿es sólo a nosotros dos a quienes acude?

Radamanthys se encogió de hombros. De alguna forma, sentía que era un complot planeado entre el cejudo, su señor y la malcriada. Pero como no tenía prueba de que ellos hubieran participado en algo y se hubieran puesto de acuerdo de manera organizada, se quedó callado. Quizás hubiera un día en el que lo lograra, y quizás ése día sería muy feliz y estaría completamente satisfecho.

Claro, si es que lograba llegar a ese día, y si es que sobrevivía primero a éste mismo.

No pudieron caminar mucho tiempo, puesto que Pandora ya estaba esperándolos, con su vestido azul profundo siguiéndole como una cola le sigue a un pato. Aquél pensamiento hizo la experiencia no tan mala, se dijo Kanon, mientras la seguían a la cocina y ésta señalaba con sus manos envueltas en guantes de encaje (niña mimada, bien se recordó) a la mesa en la que estaban todos los ingredientes bien organizados para lo que Kanon dedujo, era un pastel.

Su cerebró sólo tardó tres segundos en procesar aquéllo.

Mierda.

—Radamanthys dijo que haría lo que yo quisiera, y quiero un pastel de chocolate amargo. Ahí tienen los ingredientes, háganlos.

La chica se sentó a unos cuantos metros, y Kanon podía escuchar sus tacones (¿tacones? ¿En serio?) resonar antes de sentarse. Después se puso a leer.

—Bueno, tenemos trabajo por hacer —le mencionó Radamanthys una vez se hubo recuperado de… lo que sea que le haya dado al ver a Pandora ése día (en serio, si antes la fastiadaba—le fastidiaba—ahora definitivamente la odiaba).

Reluctante se dirigió a la mesa con los incredientes, y antes de girar escuchó un flash.

—Necesitaba capturar el momento —se excusó Pandora.


	30. Héroe

[As wie Gold]  
#30 | Héroe

"El Bennu era un símbolo de renacimiento en el Inframundo, ayudando a los fallecidos a resucitar en el otro mundo."

* * *

La mente de Kanon no tenía un contexto en específico cuando lo llevó a ese sitio. Ni él estaba seguro de por qué se había decidido por aquél sitio, pero al final había terminado yendo ahí. Sea cualesquiera la razón, supuso que al final lo aprovecharía.

—No puedo expresar cómo me siento de volver a verte, Aioros —mencionó. Hasta cierto punto era verdad, puesto que la sensación que sentía no era una a la que pudiera ponerle nombre. Hasta cierto punto era mentira, puesto que no había forma de que pudiera ver a Aioros a través de la roca.

Estaba casi seguro de que escuchó una respiración pausarse desde dentro, y tanto como le hubiera gustado deleitarse con saber que les había quitado la respiración, se recordó que había todavía algo que quería averiguar de ambos.

—Dime, Shion. ¿Cómo fuiste asesinado? —su mano se posó sobre la fría superficie de la roca. Esta era tan diferente al resto del Inframundo, donde cada centímetro (que no era el campo de flores) estaba ardiendo en llamas. También tenía una frialdad diferente al Cocytos, una hasta cierto punto tolerable. Es quizás por eso que sus pies lo habían llevado a este sitio.

Aunque podía sentir dentro de esta roca las almas de Shion y Aioros, ninguna parecía estar lo suficientemente fuerte como para responderle. Supuso que siete años ahí les habrían surtido efecto. Supuso que decir sus teorías en voz alta era su única opción.

—¿Y tú, Aioros? ¿Fuiste asesinado igual que el viejo Patriarca? ¿O te tuvieron más piedad por ser joven e inocente?

Los sentimientos de Kanon respecto a estos hombres no habían cambiado en los últimos seis años, no se había vuelto blando, seguía sintiendo el odio correr por sus venas. Sólo que ahora sabía disfrutar de la sensación, antes ésta lo cegaba. Intentó no pensar en lo mucho que la presencia de Radamanthys había influenciado en ello, pues aquí, en la roca a la que habían sido sentenciados los caballeros, no era relevante lo que el Juez haya hecho por él.

—¿Qué creen que opine su querido Santuario sobre ustedes ahora? ¿Creen que Saga les haya dicho que son unos traidores?

Odiaba con la misma intensidad. Seguía odiando a Saga, por arrebatarle todo. Seguía odiando a Shion, por decirle a Saga que se lo arrebatara. Odiaba a Aioros, quien sin saberlo, le arrebató también muchas cosas.

Ninguno de los otros le respondió. Podía sentir sus sollozos, y si encendía su cosmo lo suficiente podía hasta escuchar a sus almas llorar.

—No importa.

Seguía odiando a Athena, por ser la causa de esta enorme consecuencia.

Se odiaba a sí mismo, a su yo de antes, por haber sido tan débil y existir en el lugar equivocado.

Comenzó a alejarse.

—Aquí en el Inframundo, no existen ni héroes ni villanos que puedan escribir su versión de la historia. Al final todos son condenados por sus pecados.

Y a la vez… no podía sino agradecerles, a todos ellos (especialmente Radamanthys).

[As wie Gold]

 **F** inis.

* * *

. .

Dedicado a **Athena Selas** , que fue la principal promotora de la ship RadaKanon/KanonRada en el foro de SSY. ¡Aquí tienes, Moon! -3-


End file.
